Fight Wisely
by CallMeVPls
Summary: When Robb Stark's father is held prisoner in King's Landing, his bannermen answer his call... and so does Daiannha Silke, Lady of the Sting in the Land of Always Winter.
1. Chapter 1

A large number of men marched on Winterfell, they didn't seem to be a threat as they headed straight for the gates at a steady pace, still he had his men at the ready awaiting them. It wasn't until he seen the banners did he realize that these were not the bannermen he called upon to march south and free his father. Large and proud grey banners with white owls upon them caused him to squint in confusion. He had never seen nor heard of such banners. Who they belonged to was a mystery.

After all that had happened, Robb was beginning to realize how cautious one must be in Westeros. Not even good men like his father faired.

"Maester Luwin, I do not recognize those banners. Are you familiar?" asked Robb, warily. At the front of the men was a lone horse, who upon it was hard to tell. Their lord, Robb had figured.

The man himself seemed shocked by what he was seeing. "Aye, my lord, those be the banners of House Silke of the Sting."

This didn't end Robb's confusion. He had never heard of such a place. "The Sting?"

"In the Land of Always Winter."

"A house of wildings?" he barely mustered, astonished and a little nervous.

The maester shook his head, a strange look upon his face that Robb couldn't read. He trusted his maester as he had knew him since he was a boy, but it troubled Robb to never know of this house he spoke of. "They used to reside in Westeros, my lord, but descended North during the tyranny of the Mad King. They refused to be ruled by such a man. They are a proud people and King Aerys burned the wife of Lord Garren Silke to death, believing the act would cause the lord to kneel before the King, but he did not."

A dozen questions ran through the mind of the young Lord Stark. If they had left by choice, why had they decided to return and to Winterfell, no less? "Why come here?"

"That, we will find out together, I suppose." answered his Maester with a thoughtful tone. "From what I recall, House Silke was pledged to the Lord of Winterfell, at least before. I don't believe they mean us harm. Winter is coming, my lord, perhaps, they seek the warmth of Winterfell."

Robb considered his maester's words, still thrown. He knew nothing of these people and he wondered just exactly what he was getting himself into by simply awaiting them at the gates of his home. A kingless house… Well, wasn't that what he was, now? With a leap of faith, Robb said nothing more and continued to eye the banners as they neared.

It was then that he took a good look at the man upon the lone horse leading the small army of men, only to realize it was no man at all, but a lady. It didn't necessarily shock him too much. House Mormont of Bear Island was led by Lady Maege. It wasn't unheard of, just very uncommon.

When she descended off her horse, Robb was able to get a better look at her. The woman wore a fine cloak, no doubt lined with furs, with a hood designed like the face of an owl and it's pointed beak resting just between her brows. When she pushed back her hood and revealed herself, his blue eyes set upon a beautiful woman with dark, wild curls and skin fair. Her eyes was like steel and her gaze fell upon them with a glint that he couldn't place. What had first caught his eye, however was the sword hanging from her hip.

"I come to speak with Lord Stark of Winterfell." she declared in a tone of confidence. She spoke as clearly and precise as her glower on them had been.

Robb stepped forward and nodded, still taking her all in. She was small, physically as most women, but her presence had spoke volumes to him. "Perhaps, you could introduce yourself."

"I am Daiannha Silke, Lady of the Sting in the Land of Always Winter and I have come to offer my aid in your march to King's Landing."

"Forgive me, my lady, but how do you know I intend to go to King's Landing?" Robb prompted, brows furrowed at her proposal and the power of her words. Slowly, he was understanding she might not be the type of lady he was used to.

Lady Daiannha stepped closer. "Benjen Stark of the Night's Watch is a welcomed friend in the Sting, Lord Stark. Winter is coming, the North must fight wisely."

He couldn't help, but feel that her words were somewhat loaded with another meaning. Robb didn't find her treacherous as she could have certainly went a different way about it. The Lady of the Sting definitely had the men for it. In all truth, he didn't know what to make of her. She seemed foreign to him. "You know my uncle?"

"I said that didn't I?" she uttered, sounding quite impatient. Robb hadn't expected it, but curved his lips into a smile.

"I must apologize for my wariness, Lady Silke-."

"Daia will do just fine." she interrupted with haste.

"Of course." he nodded even though her behavior was strange. "Anyways, forgive me for my wariness, but I have not even heard of House Silke until your banners reached our sight and the little I have heard tells me your House turned their back on Westeros."

Daiannha of House Silke let out a laugh, but there was no humor behind it. "I came here in kind, to offer you my help and you, in return, insult my family?"

"I did not ask for your help, my lady." It might have been a stupid thing to say. He wanted to show the Lannisters the strength of the North and perhaps this women could help him, only he wasn't ready to trust her quite yet.

"But you will need it." she challenged, sharply. He was impressed by how unwavering she was. "You might believe you can march to King's Landing and save your father, but I know for a bloody fact it will not be that simple. This is an act of war, whether you are too stupid to see it or not. Where there is war, there is the need of men to fight and I have the best men the North can offer."

"What makes you think your men are the best in the North?" questioned the young lord, dauntingly. In truth, the men who carried the owl banners looked more than capable. Most were burly and thick with resolve written in their faces. True northmen.

"You know little of my House, so I won't take that as insult." Daia began, narrowing her grey eyes. "House Silke has been the House of the Grey Warriors since before even King Aerys took his first breath. We train from the moment we can walk and we fight to the moment of our death."

Her wording interested him, immensely. "We?"

"Forgive me, I forgot you smother your women instead of let them flourish. In the North, the true North, any fighter will do, man or woman."

Her sharp tone amused him. "Sorry to offend, my lady."

She scoffed in return. "Then quit referring to me as lady and remember my name."

Robb chuckled. He had never heard a woman such as herself speak in such a way. It was almost as if she were demanding to be heard. He was still wary of this woman, but he reminded himself she was northern. She might not be like the schemers of the south and if his uncle had informed her, she must hold honor. His uncle would never endanger his family. "Very well, perhaps this is conversation better suited inside."

"It is about bloody time." she drawled, tiredly even though a small smile played at her lips. She grabbed her horse's reins, leading him forward. "I was wondering where the so called 'southern hospitality' was."

"This isn't the south." Maester Luwin chimed in. Robb had almost forgotten that the maester had stood a few paces behind him.

He watched as Daiannha eyed the lands around her, an eyebrow quirked in slight judgment. This woman was not convinced. "It is to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they settled in the Great Hall of Winterfell, Daia eyed the Starks with curiosity. There were the two younger boys and Robb Stark himself seated at the back center of the room. She knew that the Stark girls were in King's Landing, but she was curious as to where the Lady of the house was. It was then that she realized how broken apart the Starks were. It left their weaknesses easier exposed.

It was beginning to make her doubtful of this alliance she was proposing. If the Starks couldn't survive their Southern enemies, how could they survive what falls upon them from the North? She had left her home in order to gain allies for the real war to come, but it would do her no good if half her forces were dead by the end of summer.

Suddenly, leaving her own home exposed felt like a very terrible mistake. With only her brothers and a handful of warriors left to protect the Sting, there was little hope of victory if the dead descended upon her home.

But Daiannha knew that she hadn't had a choice. If she didn't unite her forces with another, they would all die and become apart of the army they fought against.

The White Walkers terrified her. She had only ever come across them once and that was more than enough to convince her. Those pale and dead blue eyes would forever be stuck in her mind as well as the memory of her barely escaping with her life.

Daiannha was a lot more worried than she let off. She wanted to sit Robb Stark down and demand he give up his warpath towards the south to fight the Night King, but she knew that would do no good. Firstly, if it had been her own father held prisoner, she would have done the same. Secondly, why in gods name would he even believe the White Walkers were real?

To him, they were tales. She even used to think so too. The woman knew she had to gain his trust first and then, maybe, he'd believe her.

"So, tell me Daiannha, what drives you to come to my aid?" questioned the Lord of Winterfell. He had to be about her age, maybe a tad older and when they had stood before each other, it had been obvious he was a lot more taller. Though. he didn't look like a Stark. Of course, the only she ever met was Benjen, but from what she remembered of her studies, Starks were descended from the First Men. Robb Stark was of auburn hair and icy blue eyes and barely shared the slightest resemblance to his uncle and his younger brothers who bore the dark hair and grey eyes of a Stark.

The dark haired woman sat a little ways from him, but had no trouble in hearing him clearly. Beside her, Josef shifted and sat up straighter. Josef Owsley was her oldest friend and only advisor. Their fathers had been great friends and his grandfather had served her own. Their bond had spread back generations. Daia cleared her throat and ignored the audience of Winterfell. "I've come to unite the North. We've been apart for far too long."

She had tried to be vague in order to keep her words true. Lying was not the way to gain one's trust, so instead, she'd play her cards close to her chest.

He seemed to consider her words. "You pledge your house to mine then?" he tested, seemingly catching the subtly in the words spoken.

Josef stiffened beside her and Daia bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something stupid. Instead, she took a moment to consider her words. She had wanted to avoid this as much as could. "Perhaps." she then started, her eyes narrowed and staring right into Robb's with a bit of hesitance. "But I do have a condition."

He looked amused again. Daia didn't know why, but it struck her curiosity. "Go on."

"We will equals." proposed the woman of the Sting.

"Elaborate." Robb then asked, placing a hand on his chin in waiting. He didn't seem outraged or opposed as she had expected, just blank. Daia couldn't read him.

She continued, anyway. "You and I will be equals. If I am to pledge my house and my men to your cause, I deserve the same courtesy if it is ever required." she had explained, watching for the slightest change in his expression. Still, there was none and she wondered if resolve was a Stark trait. "If I am to heed your words, than you shall heed mine as well."

He looked down for a moment and seemed to be contemplating what she had said. When he peered up again, there is a small smile on his lips. "And if I say no to these terms?"

"Then we shall leave." Josef mustered from beside her. Daia glared at him, briefly before turning her attention back. Even after years of knowing, men still couldn't stop the incessant need to impart in a conversation they obviously didn't belong to.

"Despite the unwelcomeness of his interruption, his statement holds our truth." she then declared, unwavering. It wasn't a negotiation. Her house and her home had reformed over the notion of that they would bow to no one. It wasn't just a sense of pride, but also to honor her grandfather's legacy and the men that fought beside her. "We won't fight for you, but we will fight with you."

Robb was smirking. It was small and barely there, but she had seen it. "I must say, you have a way with words, Daia." commented the man as glanced briefly at his youngest brother who was endlessly fidgeting beside him.

"I was taught at an early age the power in words." Daia told him, a bit proudly. Her family was keen on education as well as fighting. Her house words were 'fight wisely' to display their greatest values, wisdom and warriors.

"It shows." he offered, pensively. "I accept your alliance. Something tells me I might need someone with your wits on the battlefield."

Daia couldn't help but be a bit honored by his words. She wasn't used to such praise from a man. Most put up with her and that was that. "I will do my utmost to assure our success, my lord."

He grinned, "Let's turn down the formalities." Robb suggested, leaning back in his seat. Beside him, his fidgeting brother hopped out of his chair and ran out of the hall. Daia released a chuckle at the boy. "I do believe it was you who demanded I remember your name."

…

The knock on the door of the chamber she was given wasn't unexpected. All night, Josef had been itching to speak with her. After years of learning his expressions, she could tell just by how tense he was.

Once she swung the door open, the blonde man let himself in. He was taller than most men which meant he towered over Daia. "You told me you had no intention of declaring House Silke for the Starks." he spoke with an edge to his tone.

Daiannha let out a sigh, knowing this conversation was coming. As of late, Josef had been questioning her more and more. It aggravated her because it was as if he didn't trust her to do her duty. "I did have no intention, but I was left with little options. Robb Stark is at the precipice of war, he doesn't have the time nor care for negotiations. Besides, we have an alliance and that's better than we could have hoped for."

Her friend didn't seemed pleased by her answer. The scowl on his face told Daiannha everything she needed to know. He didn't think she was fit to lead. "Your grandfather would be ashamed of you for bending your knee before some man you don't even know."

Her stare hardened and she donned a glare of her own. "My grandfather is dead." she started, her tone low, but fierce. "Neither he nor you have ever seen what I have. You don't know the terror we face. I do what I must for the sake of my people. I am smart enough to understand that my family's pride does not measure up to the lives of innocent people. We need this and if you don't understand that then your place is not here."

His face resembled stone as her words cut him. "Forgive me, Lady Silke." he relented in an odd tone. Daia pursed her lips at his formal address.

She regarded him, carefully before speaking again. They friendship had changed over time long before their journey to Winterfell. It was as if Josef was withdrawing from her with every minute that passed and she wasn't aware as to why that was. "Trust me, Josef and there is nothing to forgive." she offered with simpler and softer tone.

There was a look in his face that seemed almost uncertain as he replied, "I do trust you."

Though, she didn't mention it, Daiannha was not convinced. The dark haired woman watched him leave in silence with a frown forming on her lips


End file.
